Decisions of a lifetime
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Mac has his girlfriend Peyton and his partner Stella has her boyfriend Frankie. After a long and dangerous day of stopping the criminals who tried to get their drugs back all Mac wants to do is go to London with his girlfriend. As he is heading to the airport he gets a call that can change his life forever. Will he board the plane or will he want to know what the call is about? Bas
1. Chapter 1 (Present Day)

**Chapter 1 (Present Day)**

_I see Stella standing with her back to me hugging the wall hiding from the criminals who broke into my crime lab trying to get their drugs back that we took from them. I slowly make my way to her and place a hand over her mouth and pull her close to my body with my other hand. At first she tenses up and I feel her hand slowly reaching behind her and very close to my private area and grip my thigh hard and I can't help but feel myself get turned on. "Shhh it's me Mac" i tell her to reassure her that I won't hurt her. She removes her hand from from where she had it and I suddenly feel disappointed. Then suddenly my phone goes off and now I'm cursing myself for not leaving it on vibrate. The perp that we are hiding from now spots us and starts shooting at us causing the glass doors to my office to shatter. My marine reflexes quickly kick in and I pull Stella with me heading for my couch. I push her down slightly rough and throw my body on top of hers shielding us from the bullets._

_"Forget them! Let's get what we came for!" I hear someone else shout as they run to the stairs. I'm still on top of my partner and I just can't help but feel myself get weak. My face buried in her neck and the smell of her perfume is so intoxicating. I love the smell and the way her body feels against mine, it feels so right. Her hands are gentle but yet she is holding me as if her life depended on it. Dammit what is wrong with me I have a girlfriend. I can't be feeling this way about her. I slowly lift myself up and stare into her beautiful green eyes. "You-you ok? I-I'm sorry, it's just that they was and I didn't " I start to stutter. Dammit why am I stuttering. "You didn't want us to get shot" I hear her complete my sentence. I simply nod as I slowly remove my body from hers and help her up._

_At first my body now feels weird and cold once I lost the heat from our bodies together. I quickly shake off the feeling and try to get my brain to work with me. "We need to stop them, they can't leave here" I tell her as I spot another guy heading our way and I give her my gun, "Go quick, try to stop them at the garage. They took the stairs, you can beat them down there. Block them with the cars." She hesitates at first "But Mac, your gun, you're gonna need it." She says with a worried look in her eyes. "I'm a trained marine remember, I got this, go on" I tell her. But just as we slowly step out of my office I quickly regret it when I step on the broken glass on the floor creating a sound making the perp turn around and start reaching for his gun. I see Stella aim her gun up at the sprinklers and shoot it causing it to turn on and spray water everywhere._

_Not expecting it I see him shield his eyes with his hands and I take advantage and make a run in his direction. "Go on, i'll be fine" I shout as I now tackle the man to the floor and she heads for the elevator. I am now struggling with him in the floor and little did I know that he had just finished setting up a bomb in the other room. I drag him up and pull him towards the room I saw him come out of. He tries to wiggle himself off but my grip is much stronger. I manage to tie him to the chair with some duck tape he left lying around and just hear him ramble off on how we're not gonna win. I tape his mouth shut and start looking around and see that he triggered the bomb to go off if someone slammed the door open and I knew I had to get out fast. I leave the room slowly just as one of his accomplices comes at me full speed pushing the door hard. I make a run for it as fast as I can and then..._

**_"BOOOOOOM!"_**


	2. Chapter 2 (Present Day Cont)

**Chapter 2 (Present Day Cont)**

_My staff is already outside standing in horror watching as the windows to my floor blow up and sends debris and glass flying everywhere. Danny quickly runs to his girlfriend Lindsay who's trying to clean up a few cuts she received from the flying debris. She looks up at him in horror seeing his bloody shirt and bruised face. Reassuring her that he's fine they briefly share a kiss as the EMT tends to the both of them. Don is holding Stella in his arms as tight as he can, as she's frantically shouting my name over and over with tears streaming down her face. We are all partners after all, we're a family. Although my relationship with Stella is what anyone would say is mysterious, I just tell them all that we are great friends and we have been for over 10 years now. She's managed to help me with the loss of my late wife Claire, and with the years she's managed to slowly make her way through my heart. I care deeply for her. We take care of each other, it's what we do. _

_I finally make my way outside soaked from the sprinklers, shirt slightly torn and I have a few bruises from when the bomb went off and I dove to hide and shelter myself. Stella finally manages to get out of Don's grasp and runs towards me. She throws herself on top of me and just holds me tight, burying her face in the crack of my neck. Her lips unconsciously teasing a sensitive spot. "I thought I lost you" she's whispers softly holding me tighter if that was even possible. I can feel her body tense up and she just takes a deep breathe and grips my shirt tighter afraid to let go. "I'm ok Stel," I whisper softly. The more I hold her the more I feel my body betray itself to her. This isn't Peyton I try to tell my brain which won't listen to me at all. Dammit I curse myself mentally. Why is my body responding to her touch, it's so wrong but feels so right. I look up slowly and from a distance I see a woman running in our direction and I quickly let go of Stella and make my way towards the person realizing that it's Peyton. She jumps on me instantly and quickly kisses my lips. I don't really give into the kiss at the time and I find that strange but much to my dismay she didn't react on it. She'd figure it was due to the traumatic events that just happened. I slowly walk to Don who is now being hugged and kissed by his girlfriend Jess, Stella slowly making her way back to his side. "You're in charge" I say to him as I gently pat him in the front of his chest. I try to briefly make eye contact with Stella but she is avoiding my gaze at all cost. I start to walk away with Peyton who has now hooked her arm around mine and placing her head on my shoulder. "Hey Mac, where are you going?" I hear him ask me just before I went to far. I turn back around with a smirk on my face and simply reply_

_"London."_


	3. Chapter 3 (Mac’s POV)

**Chapter 3 (Mac's POV)**

_Now don't get me wrong I'm very happy with Peyton, we've been together for about 6 months now. Just like all couples we have a few ups and downs but her problem is my friendship with Stella. It's not the fact that she doesn't like her as a professional, Stella is a fantastic CSI, one of the best which is why she is my second in command. I trust her with all that I have. Peyton doesn't like the fact that we have a bond that can't be broken. It's funny how around the same time I decided to open up and tell Stella about my relationship with Peyton all I got was "oh, that's nice" but I knew she was hiding something. In fact she had admitted to me that she was seeing a man named Frankie. He'd come from time to time to see her and he was very helpful on a case by sculpting the face of someone we needed to catch so we can close the case. I remember briefly thanking him but not once did he ever take his eyes off Stella._

_I'm not a jealous man, but it was something about him that just made my skin crawl. I felt this urge to just slam him into a wall everytime he was around Stella. It's not jealousy I tell myself. I just care for her and don't want to see her get hurt. On more than a few occasions, I got invited to a casual outing to just sit quietly, well I wouldn't say its exactly a quiet atmosphere but it's the bar the team always hangs out at and for years they've been desperately trying to get me to come along with them and just let go and forget about the day and I always decline. So basically one day after a hard case I accepted Danny's invitation to go out and the way his baby blue eyes lit up and how a goofy smile showed on his face I couldn't help but briefly laugh and pull him into a small hug. I care about him as a son. It's probably why I'm so hard on him. I want to see him progress and get to become what I am. I let out another small chuckle as I grab my jacket and head out with him. _


	4. Chapter 4 (Mac’s POV at the bar)

**Chapte 4 (Mac's POV at the bar)**

_We reach the bar and I briefly share a few beers with Don and Danny who had now started to have a discussion about sports and I take advantage and step away in search of my partner. She's sitting in a booth laughing with Lindsay and Jess about random things and it's just pure laughter. Wow, the way she just smiles, it lights up a whole room. How her hair just bounces side to side and that special glow in her eyes. Dammit what am I saying, she's just my friend. Ok come on Mac focus, you can do this. As they see me walking towards them they all stare at me in shock and I just arch a brow "what?" I question them. "You actually came?" Stella questions back in shock but with a different glow in her eyes and I know it's a clear sign that she's been drinking as well. "Well I got tired of seeing Danny pout everytime I said no and seeing you get upset when I reject the offer so I figured let me come along before I end up being the next crime scene." I say with a smirk. "Yea I can see the news headline now, boss gets attacked by his own crew because he wouldn't go drinking with them. Stay tuned at 10!" Lindsay says and then she bursts into a huge laughter causing me to laugh at her funny remark. After laughing Stella just tells them to shut up and as they look up at her face they seem to have gotten the hint of leaving us alone. They excuse themselves and go in search of their boyfriends who have now started a game of pool. _

_Stella gestured for me to sit and I take the seat in front of her so that we are now facing each other. "So?" We both manage to say at the same time and I can't help but smile. We keep staring at each other for what would seem like an eternity. I could never get tired of staring into her eyes, so beautiful, so gorgeous. Mac focus, my brain shouts. Finally breaking the silence I ask "Stella why don't you like Peyton?" At first she looks away and take another sip of her drink and now I know she's clearly upset but I still can't figure out why. I take her hands into mine causing her emerald eyes to lock with mine. "Mac" She sighs, "I-it's not that I don't like her, look never mind I shouldn't have responded that way. If she makes you happy that's all that matters. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." I see sincerity in her eyes but I can't help sense that there's more to it. "Mac, really I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you don't get hurt, I care about you." She says as she places her hand on my cheek. I briefly close my eyes and just take a deep breathe, taking into the warmth of her gentle hand on my rugged face. I suddenly feel my face start to burn and my body starts responding to her touch and I know I have to stop this. Wh-what's happening, no-no this isn't right. Besides we both have someone that we are seeing. It's the beer, yea it's the beer, I had too many, I don't usually drink this much. Yea that's it, I keep repeating to my brain. "Mac?" I hear Stella snapping me out of my mental battle with my brain. Shit, did she notice. Dammit! I tell myself as I quickly open up my eyes and try to avoid her gaze. "You ok?" She ask arching a brow. Nodding she let's go of my face and I slowly get up. "Mac?" She questions me in concern. "Stella, I-I'm fine. I'm just gonna head out." I lie to her hopefully she doesn't notice. She just nods but by the look in her eyes I know she's not buying the lie I just told her and I know I have to move fast. As I start moving away from her, "so why don't you like Frankie?" She blurts out causing me to stop just a few inches from her. _


	5. Chapter 5 (Mac’s POV cont)

_I stop in my tracks as I hear the question. I let out a soft sigh and turn back around "it's not that I don't like him. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." I tell her repeating the same thing she just told me. "Uh-huh!" She replies sarcastically as she pulls me back to the booth next to her. She gestures the bartender to bring us two shot glasses. Dam the smell of her perfume and the way her body feels against mine. Dammit Mac concentrate. I shake my head and just look at her. "Come on Stel, it's what we do. We look out for each other." She just smiles back. "Ok Mac i'll be honest, I don't like her for you but if she ever hurts you or breaks your heart, she's gonna be the next body that Sheldon and Sid will be examining." My eyes go wide at her confession and as I look at her, although her tone was serious I couldn't help but laugh at the smirk she was hiding. I just nod. "Ok, fair enough. The same goes for your relationship with Frankie. If he ever hurts you or breaks your heart, Sid and Sheldon won't even have to examine his body. His won't be found." I say with a sly smirk just as the bartender arrives with our drinks. "Hmmm jealous are we now?" She teases grabbing her drink in her hand and handing me mines. "Friends?" She says "best friends" I correct her as I smile back and take the shot._

_We keep drinking and briefly talk about some work issues and making a bet to see which couple will get married first. I slowly look up and see the guys with their arms around their girlfriends and just enjoying their time and I just smile. Suddenly I feel Stella hook her arm in mine and lay her head against my shoulder and let out a small sigh. I look down and see she has her eyes closed. I can't help but smile. She looks so peaceful and so innocent that I can't help but take my hand and gently caress her cheek. So beautiful, so soft I think to myself. She sighs once more and I hope that I haven't startled her with my touch. But it must of been as she sensed it and slowly opened her eyes and she noticed what she did and she quickly let's go. "Mac, I-I'm so sorry, it's just that you was and I" She tried to say in a slur speech now realizing that she may have had too many drinks. "It's ok, come on let me take you home. It's getting late and you had too much to drink." I say as I move out of the booth helping her up. "Mac, you can't drive either you drank as much as me." She says in a mumble and now I know that if I don't get her home she'll pass out on me. I wouldn't want anyone to see her like that. I wrap my arm tightly around her waist and we walk towards the door saying our goodbyes and we head to my jeep._

_The ride home was somewhat quick and I made sure to be extra careful. Arriving at her apartment I park the car and notice that she had fallen asleep. Dammit I curse myself for not leaving sooner. I get out and go to her side, I carefully unbuckle her belt and pick her up gently as I take her inside the building. Once I arrived at her door I can't help but feel nervous and as her body is so close to mine I start to feel turned on. I dig in my pocket and use my emergency key she had given me just in case something ever happened. It's something the whole team did. In case we couldn't make it to work because of a severe illness or God forbid death but I still was nervous using it. I've only been in her apartment on a few occasions when she has invited me over for coffee but nothing more. I turn the key and quickly step inside and lock the door behind me. As I start to carry her to the bedroom I feel my body start to betray itself more and I keep mentally cursing myself for feeling this way. I gently place her on the bed and remove her shoes so she'll be more comfortable. I quietly step out and head to the living room, removing my jacket and unbutton the first two buttons of my shirt I take a deep breathe as I try to compose myself. Grabbing a paper and pen I quickly leave a note letting her know that I had to use my emergency key and had to put her in bed. I didn't want her to think I took advantage of her. I go back to the room to check up on her and see that she is still out like a light. I sit on the side of the bed as I pull the covers on top of her and just watch her sleep. She's an angel. I think to myself. She turns over and places her head on my chest and her hand just on the top of my chest her fingers gently making their way on the small opening I have made by opening my shirt up. I just look down in shock and freeze. Oh god what do I do now. I can't move, I begin to panic, what if she wakes up, she'll freak out. I try to get my thoughts to relax as she just sighs and holds me tighter and begin to softly snore. I smile at the fact that her snore sounds adorable but as I keep staring at her the effects of the alcohol I consumed started taking a toll on me and sleep started to betray me as I too fall asleep while holding her in my arms._


	6. Chapter 6 (Stella’s POV on present day)

**Chapter 6 (Stella's POV on Present Day)**

_The last thing I expected was to be drenched in water from the sprinklers I had to shoot earlier. The day started so well with the biggest drug bust ever. We all were so excited that after months we finally captured the perps and got all the drugs. After we locked them up I head to the locker room and put my gun away and head back upstairs. I'm doing my normal routine when I notice something different. Something isn't right, the whole floor is empty. I see a man in the distance dressed in a uniform from like a gas company or something but he had a gun strapped around his chest and speaking in a foreign language and I suddenly freeze. It's them, the perps they're trying to get their drugs back. I lean against the wall hugging it praying that they don't see me and curse myself for leaving my gun in my locker. I figured that after the bust I didn't need it on me, especially when I'm in the office. I suddenly feel a hand cover my mouth and another pull me towards their body. It was a harsh but firm movement and I just froze in shock. _

_I reach back with my hand grabbing at his thigh and gripping as hard as I can. My hand so close to his private area and then all of a sudden out of the blue I feel my hand burn with desire. My body tenses up and it's like I don't want him to let go. Seriously, I'm being turned on by a creep, a criminal. I-I mean since I started my relationship with Frankie 6 months ago we never have had sex and he's been very respectful about it but this is absurd. Snapping me out of my thoughts the man finally whispers in my ear. "Shhh it's me Mac" his lips so close to my ear, close enough to a sensitive point I have. I feel his hard body pressed up against mine and I can't help but start to feel my body betray itself to his touch. Oh my God, I got turned on by his touch. No-no this isn't right, he's my best friend, my partner, my boss. I quickly shake the thought out of my head and let go of his leg._

_I hear Mac silently curse as he hears his phone go off in his pocket causing the perps to turn around with their guns in their hand and now shooting in our direction. Mac being a trained marine quickly pulls me into his office and pushes me to his couch. It was a bit rough but I know he was trying to dodge us from getting hit with the bullets. All we can hear is the glass break from the doors and windows to his office as he throws himself on top of me shielding us from the glass and flying bullets that are going everywhere. Once again his body is pressed into mine and this time with him on top of me. His face buried in the crack of my neck. At first I'm thinking that he is just shielding his face, but the longer he stayed there his lips just on the sensitive spot on my neck, his nose inhaling the scent of my perfume and I just couldn't help it but hold him tighter if that was even possible. The effect this man has on me. His hard but firm body on top of mine, both of our private areas just inches from touching. His lips on my neck, and his breathe on me as he tries to breathe is making my mind go insane. I feel my body betray itself the longer I'm in his arms. _

_He slowly lifts himself from me and I can't help but feel disappointed. He makes eye contact with me and then started to stutter. Mac Taylor doesn't know how to speak well I thought to myself with a small smirk, is he nervous or embarrassed I start to think. "You didn't want us to get shot" I say finishing his sentence. He just nods and I can't help to think was he as turned on as I was. Wait-what am I saying he has that girlfriend of his. Uhhh I never liked her. Snapping me out of my mental battle he tells me how we need to stop them from taking their drugs back. As he starts to tell me his plan he hands me his gun. I look up at him and try to protest saying he'll need it more. He assured me that he'll be fine so as we start to leave his office the sound of the broken glass being stepped on makes our presence known and the guy who is still around starts to reach for his gun. I act quickly and use Mac's gun to shoot at the sprinklers causing the water to spray everywhere. _

_"Go on, i'll be fine" he shouts at me as I see him run to the man who is shielding his eyes and I make my way to the elevator and make it down seconds before they do. I hear them at the stairs and see Sheldon quickly moving a car in reverse blocking the entrance knowing that the only way to open the door is by pushing it out leaving them trapped there with no way to get their drugs. He meets up with me as we head outside to safety. I see Danny and Lindsay being tended to by the EMT, as I reach Don the unexpected happened. A loud explosion was heard from the floor I was just on with Mac. I slowly look up in horror. _

_"MAC! Noooooo! Mac! Mac!" I keep shouting as Don holds me tight stopping me from running back to the building. _


	7. Chapter 7 (Stella’s POV at the bar)

**Chapter 7 (Stella's POV at the bar)**

_As I sit with the girls at the table just enjoying the rest of the evening I see Mac approaching us and I stare in shock but can't help to feel so happy. He arches his brow which is a look I could never forget, it's so dam sexy on him. Wait, what-dammit what am I thinking. Oh I really shouldn't have drank this much. As he explains his reason to finally show up to a night out Lindsay makes a joke that I couldn't help myself from laughing. I quickly tell them to shut up and put somewhat a serious look on my face but after a few drinks it's very hard but they got the point. They get up and leave and I gesture Mac to sit so we can just talk._

_He asks me why I don't like his girlfriend and after trying to avoid his gaze, he grabs my hands into his. Letting out a heavy sigh I simply reply to him an answer that hopefully will get me out of the situation I'm in. I place my hand on his cheek reassuring him that I just want to see him happy. He briefly looks at me and then closes his eyes. He looks more like if he was under my spell or I don't know how to explain it. His face is somewhat rugged but smooth. I feel my hand heat up and I get this sensation in my body that I can't understand. What would seem like an eternity it was only a few seconds and I noticed how relaxed he looked. I couldn't help to wonder what's going through his mind right now. I mean it's not the first time I touch his face or kiss his cheek but now I feel something different. Before it was just- well it's something we got used to. It was second nature. It never bothered him and he never complained, but now I can't seem to understand this sensation I'm feeling when I touch him. I don't want to let go, it feels so right. Oh God what's wrong with me, I'm-I'm with Frankie, but even he isn't as handsome as Mac. Oh shut up Stella, what's wrong with you. Ok I'm definitely not drinking this much ever again. I know I have to stop this so after a minute I snap him out of his thoughts before mine drive me insane. _

_"Mac?"_


	8. Chapter 8 (Stella’s POV at the bar cont)

**Chapter 8 (Stella's POV at the bar cont)**

_"You ok?" I ask arching a brow. He opens up his eyes a bit startled and just simply nods. As I move my hand from his face he quickly gets up and I have to question him again. I think he was more embarrassed but he tried to play it off well by saying he was tired. I simply give him a look that only he knows he's busted for lying. As he starts to walk away I ask him why he doesn't like Frankie and he just stops. He tells me how he doesn't wanna see me get hurt using my own words against me. "Uh huh!" I tell him as I pull him down in the booth next to me. God the smell of his cologne and his body next to mine is driving me wild. _

_We sit for a moment very close together as I gesture the bartender to bring us two drinks. I joke how if Peyton ever hurts him she'll be the next victim we'll be examining. He also jokes around saying that he'll do the same although with Frankie you won't be able to find his body. We just laugh as our drinks arrive. "Friends" I say "best friends" he corrects me and I can't help but smile. We keep drinking and talking about work and making a small wager on which couple would get married first. As we look up at them having a good time I just couldn't help but hook my arm around his and just lay my head on his shoulder. One of the possible effects of drinking too much and fatigue but also it felt so natural. I felt so safe and protected with him. I briefly close my eyes and just take in the smell of his cologne again as I let out a small sigh. I feel his hand softly caress my cheek and I sigh once more. His hand is firm but so gentle. I slowly snap out of my mental bliss and look up at him and it was my turn to stutter. Dammit I curse myself, I drank too much. After apologizing he simply replies "it's ok let me take you home." In a slur I tell him that he can't because he drank as much as me but reassuring me that he's fine I know he just wants to make sure I'm home safely. He wraps him arms around my waist tight as we head to the exit saying our goodbyes to the rest of the team and head to his jeep._


	9. Chapter 9 (Mac’s POV at Stella’s apt)

**Chapter 9 (Mac's POV at Stella's apt)**

_I feel a cold breeze wake me up and I slowly look around me not recognizing the area at first and I think to myself where the hell am I. I look down and see Stella still asleep but now at her side still softly snoring and I know I have to get out fast. Looking at my watch I see that it is now 6am. Dammit I curse myself. I quickly get up and quietly leave her room heading to the door not realizing that I am now leaving my jacket behind. The only thing on my mind is to just get home take a shower and head to work before she realizes that I was there the whole night. I rush home as fast as I can and give myself a much needed shower. As I close my eyes and stand under the water I can't help but have flashback of our good time at the bar. The innocent looks, the touches, and her hand on my chest and holding me tight. I feel myself grow hard and can't help to think that it's all because of her. "Hmmm Stella." I whisper quietly to myself as I have now no choice to just grab myself and jerk off to release the tension that I've been holding back. With one hand on the wall and the other gripping my cock I continue to stroke myself faster and faster just seeing images of Stella in her low cut shirts and remembering how I was holding her body so close to mine and still remembering the smell of her perfume. I go a bit faster and harder til I finally release saying her name out softly and I let out a hard groan but feel much better. I open my eyes and just shake my head in disbelief. "Dammit why can't I get you out of my head." I start talking to myself. This isn't right but it feels so good. I turn off the shower and head to my room to change. Putting on a fresh pair of clothes I grab my phone and keys and head outside. As I sit in the car for a moment I start to touch my pants and look all over my car trying to find my wallet. My eyes go wide as I suddenly remember it was in the jacket I was wearing last night which is still at Stella's house. I try not to panic as all I can do is just head to the job and wait to hear it from her. Oh man this isn't good. She's gonna know I stayed, wait no she's not, I could've just taken it off and left it. But what if she remembers my brain starts to challenge me, what will you say then. I slam my hand hard on the steering wheel as I finally head inside the garage and park my car in my spot. Getting out I take a deep breathe and slowly head to my office trying to think of excuses or possible answers to give her if she asks me. I sit in my chair and just lean backward with my hands on my face just trying to think of what to do until I hear her voice. _

_"Morning Mac."_


	10. Chapter 10 (Stella’s POV at her apt)

**Chapter 10 (Stella's POV at her apt)**

_I slowly wake up to the alarm clock next to my bed and it's 6:30am. I groan and quickly hold my head as I know I have a hangover. I slowly sit up and look that I'm in my apt and in my bed and I can't help to think how the hell I got here. Last I remember was being at the bar with Mac drinking and laughing. I get up and see that I'm still wearing the clothes I had on last night but I can't help to smell the cologne of Mac all over me. "Dammit what the hell happend" I question myself out loud. I head to the living room and see Mac's jacket hanging on the chair in my living room. I see a note near by and I take it and read it. Oh god, I groan. I must of passed out. Dammit he saw me in a way I wish he didn't. I know it's Mac and he would never disrespect me but I just couldn't help but feel weird. I know he used his emergency key but why didn't he just stay or maybe he did. I look around to see if he had stayed on the couch and found nothing but my cushions in the same position I left them. I look towards the kitchen and see it empty. I head back to my room and try to close my eyes trying to remember but it's all a blur. I simply shake my head and go to the shower. I definitely need to wake myself up properly. Turning the water to a decent temperature I step inside and just let the water hit me. I close my eyes and I start to see some flashbacks of me and Mac at the bar, just drinking and laughing. I remember him taking me to his car. I slowly lean against the wall so I don't slip as I close my eyes tighter as in trying to remember how the hell I got home and to my bed. It's all a bit blurry but I finally managed to remember Mac pick me up and hold me close to his body. Just the thought of his body so close to mine has me feeling so wet. I slowly move my hand to my pussy and slowly touch myself. "Hmmm Mac" I start to moan softly as I keep teasing myself and still seeing images of Mac holding me in his arms. I briefly remembered my hand caressing his cheek and then caressing his body. Oh my god he-he stayed the night with me, in my bed. I fell asleep on top of him. His body was so hard and his chest so smooth. I can't help to think how the rest of his body feels like as I feel myself getting closer. I keep touching myself now placing a finger inside myself needing to release this urge I've been having for sometime now. I go faster and faster as all I can picture now is Mac's hard body and I just lose it. I moan out softly saying his name and I can't help but feel my legs get weak. "Dammit why can't I get you out of my head." I start talking to myself as I finish my shower and turn off the water. Stepping into my room I quickly change and smile thinking on how good it felt to release that stress I've been holding back but then feel guilty a second later. This isn't right I think to myself as grab my things and I head out my room, grabbing Mac's jacket I head for the door and hail a cab to work. Arriving to the office I just couldn't help but smirk, he is so busted. I see him sitting in his chair hands on his face and I bet he's beating himself up about what happened. Dammit and to think I was gonna have fun with this. I shake the thought away and make my presence known. _

_"Morning Mac"_


	11. Chapter 11 (Aftermath of Present Day)

**Chapter 11 (Aftermath of Present Day)**

_After seeing Mac leave with Peyton I couldn't help but feel upset that he's going to London with her. I guess he really does love her to go all the way there to meet her family. I sigh as I just hope and pray he's doing the right thing. I gather myself together and head home with the only thing on my mind is a hot shower and some good rest. Arriving at my place I start to sense something wrong. It smells like food, someone is here, but-but how I'm the only one to the key to my place besides the team and they're all still over there back at the job, I said goodbye to them. I make my way to the living room and see the table all set, and a bottle of wine in his hand and a look on his face that I can't tell whether he's happy to see or upset. I'm confused. _

_"F-Frankie, eh-what the hell are you doing here?" I ask half confused and nervous. "Now that's no way to greet your boyfriend is it love." He says with a tone that's half anger and half wasted. I stand in panic and try to get myself to move but my legs won't allow me to move an inch. He starts walking to me and his eyes are dark and full of anger. As I finally try to move he grabs me roughly and I can't help but feel sick to my stomach. I try to get out of his grip but his is much stronger. "I think you've kept me waiting long enough. I'm a man and I have needs to you know. At least I'm not you who just sleeps with her own boss. You slut!" He says in anger as his grip on me gets tighter. I stare at him in shock. Sleep with my boss, Mac? Wait-what, oh God, the day from the bar, Mac he- he spent the night. Frankie must of saw him. I try to get my brain to understand him. "Frankie, I- I didn't." I try to explain. "Shut up you whore!" He says as he slaps me hard across my face. "Uhh" I groan out. "Frankie, please no-nothing happened." I try once again to explain. "I said shut up dammit!" He slaps me once more the other way and pushes me hard to the floor. "Well if you can give yourself up to him then you can share yourself with me too." He says as I smell all the alcohol on him and it smells disgusting. I try to wiggle myself out of his grip and he pins me down harder. He rips my shirt open and pulls my pants hard that now the buttons popped. "No! Let me go!" I try to scream out as he once again slaps me. Dammit I need to do something. I think quickly and I lift up my leg high enough to knee him in the groin. "Uhhh you bitch!" He shouts as he falls to his side grabbing his crotch. I take advantage and get up and start to run. Being faster he manages to get up and take 2 steps and pulls me by my hair. I try to wrestle with him and he quickly turns me around and then.._

_"PUNCH!"_


	12. Chapter 12 (Aftermath of Present day)

**Chapter 12 (Aftermath of Present Day Cont)**

_I slowly open up my eyes and can't feel nothing but pain as my face stings. I try to move and see that my arms are now tied up with rope and I'm in the bathtub. I slowly look down as I only have a very small top on and I'm just wearing small shorts. Oh God, he-he must of, I swallow hard not being able to finish the thought of thinking the worst. I couldn't help but just break out in tears. I look around trying to see how to get myself out of this tub. I sit up and reach for my razor and try to break it apart. Succeeding at it I now try to cut the rope and I also cut my hands in result. Finally getting loose I make my way back out of the bathroom seeing that he is now asleep on a nearby chair. I sigh softly and make my way to my bag and grab my phone and gun. Just as I'm about to dial for help he grabs my phone from behind me and throws my phone across the room breaking it. "STOP IT! Get away from me!" I yell out loud enough hoping and praying that my neighbors will hear it. He takes my gun out of my hand and now aims it at me. Pulling the trigger it doesn't fire and he looks down at the gun confused and I run towards him and tackle him to the floor making the gun fall and slide across the room. "You bitch, you'll pay for that!" He says in anger as he tries to get the gun but one kick to the rib and he's down as I get up and run for the gun. Taking off the safety I aim it at him and just as he gets up. He starts walking to me and I shoot not knowing how many times I pulled the trigger. _

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!**_" His body falls to the floor, I slowly make my to his body and seeing that he is now dead I can't help but desperately cry and with all the emotions taking over me I just pass out. _


	13. Chapter 13 (Mac’s POV of the aftermath)

_"There that should do it." I talk out loud to myself as I gather a few things to stay the week at Peyton's parents house. It's the first time I'm meeting them since I started my relationship with her. You'd think I'd be a nervous wreck but I'm very calm. I grab my ticket and passport and place it carefully in the inside of my jacket pocket and take a look around my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. Placing my jacket on top of my bag I grab it and start to head out the door when I hear my phone go off. "Dammit" I curse out as I see its Don and can't help but shake my head. _

_"Taylor!" I answer a bit annoyed. "Mac, I'm sorry I know you left me in charge but we got a call of a disturbance, well it's more of a domestic violence report." He starts to say nervously and it's getting me more annoyed that he's calling me for nonsense not realizing that his tone is a bit worried. "Dammit Don, I left you in charge for a reason, I'm taking a week off to-" I try to say and he interrupted me mid sentence. "Mac, the call came from Stella's neighbor. She says she heard screaming from her apartment followed by 3 gun shots." My eyes go wide as the bag I had in my hand now drops to the floor and I just freeze. _

_My brain is trying to process the information that I just heard. Woman, screaming, shots fired, Stella's apartment. "Mac? Mac you still with me?" I hear Don ask me snapping me out of my mental thought. "I-I'm on my way!" I manage to answer back after swallowing hard. "No one is to touch anything til I arrive! Nothing!" I yell back and hang up and run out the door grabbing my gun and badge. I arrive to her building within 5 minutes not realizing that I was driving at 100mph the whole way over there. I step on the breaks hard creating a screeching noise and run out of my car and head to the front of the building realizing that the rest of the team is waiting with their vest on and Don has not allowed no one to go in until I arrived. I run upstairs taking 2 steps at a time with the rest of the team behind me guns in hand. Danny tried to stop me from going first since I'm the only one not wearing a vest but the look of anger on my face told them no one better tell me what to do. I break the door open with one hard kick and see Frankie's body on the floor drenched in blood with 3 bullet wounds. As I turn to my right side I see her there just lying on the floor face down and I can't help but think the worst. _

_"Stella!" I shout as I run to her side. _


	14. Chapter 14 (Stella’s apt)

"_Stella?" I call out once again softly. Checking her pulse and seeing she's still alive I slowly turn her over and see her bloody face and hands due to some cuts. "Stella?" I call out once more caressing her cheek trying to get her to wake up. As if pure instinct Stella just snaps in a very violent way. "No! Stop it! Let me go!" She shouts her eyes wide opened but not really seeing me. Her bloody hands pounding on my chest and pulling at my shirt hard enough she popped 2 buttons. I try to calm her down and she stretches her hand scratching my face hard leaving a mark. I hiss out a bit and I realize that I have to do something. I take both her hands into mine and shake her a bit more "Stella!" I shout out causing her to blink and snap out her attack on me. She looks dazed and confused but as she sees me she calms down and holds me tight. "Shhh! It's all over" I whisper softly as I just hold her. "F-Frankie, He-he" she tries to say in between tears. "Shhhh it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore." I say as the EMT arrive but little did I know that the whole team just witnessed Stella attacking me but they all kept quiet standing there in shock._

_As the medics make their way through and explain to her it's procedure I look up at the girls "Go with her, after all this she's going to want to see a familiar face." They look at my torn and bloody shirt and now the cut on my face from Stella scratching me and I just nod towards the door hoping that they'll just leave and not ask questions about what they just saw. I get up slowly a bit in shock from what Stella did to me but didn't give it much thought considering that she was just attacked from the man she was seeing. "Danny, I-I need you to process the scene. Collect the evidence and send it to the lab." I say swallowing hard as the effects of what Stella did to me start to hurt me mentally and emotionally and I curse myself for letting that happen. Don and Danny make small talk as they get all the evidence and I start to walk around the apartment and see it's all a mess. Coming back around and seeing Frankie's dead body on the floor I can't help but feel my blood boil after seeing what he did to my partner. Not controlling my anger anymore and I finally explode. "Ahhhh! You son of a bitch!!" I shout out loud causing Don and Danny to jump up and look at me as I ball my hand into a fist and punch a nearby mirror on the wall cutting my hand. _

_"MAC!" They both shout as they run to me. _


	15. Chapter 15 (Stella’s apt cont)

_"Dammit!" I curse as Danny and Don are now at my side. "It's over Mac, he ain't gonna hurt her no more." Danny says to me as he gently grips my shoulder. It was more of a concern but also trying to get me to realize that Frankie is dead and will not harm her again. "Come on Mac you should get that hand checked out." Don says as he tries to guide me to the door. I politely refuse and shake my head. "Dammit Mac! There's nothing to do here now. Let's go!" Don says now a bit annoyed at me and starts pushing me to the exit. "You guys go on, I have all I need. I'm gonna take it back to the lab and meet you at the hospital. Go on Mac besides she's gonna need you. I know she can talk to the girls but you have that bond with her that not even the girls can understand." Danny says as he takes his leave. I let out a hard sigh and just nod as I turn once more and see the spot where Stella was on the floor and then look at the miserable low life who did this to her and walk out of the apartment. _

_As I sit in Don's car my head against the glass window, my hand on my lap slightly shaking from the cuts I gave myself punching the mirror. I look down at my shirt which was torn open and now stained in Stella's blood from when she pulled at it and I can't help but have flashbacks on how she just got so violent on me. "I- I didnt protect her." I say softly. It was more a mental thought but I didn't realize that I said it loud enough for Don to hear me. "Come on Mac, no one knew this guy was a psychopath, and I bet Stella didn't either. You think that she'll be with someone like that?" He tells me trying to make me feel better. "I-I didn't protect her Don, I- I failed her. We're supposed to take care of each other. If-if only I had taken her home, made sure she was fine instead of planning this dam trip. I-love-" I start to say not realizing that I'm about to admit to him that I love Stella, that I've always loved her. "Yea I know you love her Mac, I love her too, as a big sister you know. But you guys have been through a lot in 10 years." He says to me with a pat on the shoulder as he parks the car right outside the hospital. My phone rings and I know it's Peyton calling to find out why I'm not at the airport. I hit ignore only for her to call me once again. "Just tell her what happened Mac. I'm sure she'll understand." Don says to me as he steps out of the car. _

_Stepping out of the car I start to slowly answer the call and explain the situation but here is where I finally find out who Peyton really was. "Are you serious right now! You want me to choose! You're crazy! You know what my answer will be. It's her ok! It'll always be Stella! I don't care who is with me or not but no matter what i'll put her ahead of anyone. You hear me anyone!!! You're nothing but just a selfish person! We're through!" I say yelling at Peyton on the phone not realizing that Don has now heard everything. "No! No you hear me Peyton! I'm done with you. My place is here with her. Where I should've of been the whole time. I- I love her! Ok. I never loved you! It's always been Stella and always will be. Don't ever contact me again!" I shout out before I hang up frustrated slamming my phone on the floor and as I turn around I see the team stare up at me in shock and my eyes just go wide. _


	16. Chapter 16 (The hospital)

_I see my team stare at me in shock as they now heard my confession and all I can do is just stare in shock. I'm busted, I can't lie my way out of this one even if I tried. The only way is to make them promise not to say a word of what they heard. "Ok so you all heard and now know the truth. I don't want to hear a word. Understand?" I say in a serious tone as I look at all of them and they all just nod in agreement. I let out a hard sigh and head inside with Don right at my heel making sure I go get myself checked out. I look to my side and can't help but smirk. Just as I was about to say something he beats me to it. "No you wasn't" he says causing me to look at him and arch a brow "you were going to ask how Stella is without having yourself check at. So don't even try to deny it." I can't help but laugh as I start to realize my team is beginning to know me too well. I see him point at the nurse who is now coming with a kit to tend to my wounds and can't help but shake my head and give up. "Ok fine, you win. But I expect an update when I get back." I say to him as I now go see the nurse who is waiting to clean up the cut on my face and my hand. _

_The team starts to talk about the whole incident from the moment Stella attacked me, to the conversation I had with Peyton outside the hospital and trying to figure out what's going to happen next. "You don't tell her a thing." I say coming back from the nurses station causing them all to jump at hearing my voice. "But Mac, what if-" Lindsay tried to protest. "She was in a state of shock and didn't know what she was doing, besides I don't think that attacking me will be her freshest memory. She thinks I went to London just leave it at that. Any updates?" I ask quickly changing the topic. "Doctor is still with her, and Jess is at her side." Danny says as he nods to the room that she is in. The door slowly opens and we see Jess and the doctor come out. "Lindsay you mind staying with her for a few I need to get these things for Stella." Jess says holding up a few prescriptions. "Jesus Mac, you ok?" Jess says now looking at me since being at Stella's place. I simply nod as I look up at her. "How is she?" I say now looking at the doctor. "We ran some test on her, I should have the results in about an hour or so. She's very shaken up but will be fine. The bruises on her face will heal with time and the cuts in her hands are just minor. Some antibiotic cream should help most of it. No visible scars will be seen as she didn't cut herself to deep. She just needs to rest" She take a deep breathe. "You know you can ask the nurse for a spare shirt she says as she nods up at the nurses station." I politely decline and she shakes her head in disbelief "Is he always this stubborn?" She questions Don and he just nods and laughs. "Try working with him, it's much worse." He jokes back as the doctor takes her leave and Lindsay starts to enter Stella's room _

_"Hey kiddo."_


	17. Chapter 17 (The hospital cont)

_"Hey kiddo" I hear Lindsay call out to me and all I can do is give a weak smile. She walks over to my bed and sits there and holds her hands out taking mine into hers and give it a soft squeeze. "You know you can stay with me. Jess even agreed to come and spend a few nights. Danny said he doesn't mind going back to his place or even crashing at Don's for a while til you get better." She says and as much as I tried to protest I sigh and just agree. "We'll take care of you ok." I nod once more and just can't help think of the situation I'm in. As Jess was writing out the report the only thing I told her was what happened from the moment I walked into the apartment til the moment I arrived at the hospital totally leaving out the part on how I attacked Mac. Now it's not that I did it on purpose it's just I don't remember what happened after I passed out on the floor. _

_The rest of the team comes in and I greet them with a warm smile as we make some small talk about the living arrangements and how Don is still in charge and will check with me on some things. But as I try to insist that I need to be at work and distract my thoughts they all thought it was best I wait til my face clears up more and I actually get some rest. Seeing that they all are against me I have no choice to surrender. "You guys are lucky Mac is in London. He wouldn't allow this for one moment." I say in relief thinking he's there with that girlfriend of his. Ohh I still can't stand her. She doesn't deserve him. I see them all get quiet and I look up in confusion. "I make a joke and no one has nothing to say really? Wow, come on guys, Mac isn't here I won't tell him" I try to get them to joke but they all stood serious. Little that I knew he was on the outside of the room sitting down "Did something happened to Mac? Is he ok? He did go to London with Peyton right?" Just as Don was about to answer the door opens and they all turn around _

_"Dect Bonasera?" _


	18. Chapter 18 (The hospital cont)

_"Dect Bonasera?" The doctor asks as she comes back in and all I can hear is a sigh from the team and now I know they're all hiding something. I need to know what's going on. I look up at the doctor who now has a folder in her hands and she looks around the room seeing the whole team there and I just look back a her "it's ok, they're my family please feel free to speak." I say as I look at her nervously. "We got the results back and they all came back negative. There was no sign of any sexual abuse or assault." I sigh in relief and just let the words sink into my brain. I start to cry and I know it's tears of joy knowing that Frankie never got to do what he wanted. She continues to explain how i'll need to use a special cream for my hands so the cuts can just heal and how some ice and rest will help the swelling on my face go away. I simply nod and thank her as she takes her leave and closes the door behind her leaving me once again with my team._

_"That's great news Stel," Jess says as she now makes her way to the other side of the bed and sits at my side. I smile weakly but then look at the guys and continue my quest to get an answer about Mac. "Ok will someone like to finally answer me as to where is Mac. Did something happens to him? Did he miss his flight?" I ask desperately thinking that he may now be hurt. "He- um he's fine." Danny manages to say as Lindsay hits him with her elbow and now I know something is seriously wrong. "Ok what gives, you're all too quiet and are hiding something, tell me what happened to Mac? " I say in a more serious tone. "We just told you he's fine Stella." Danny tries to say again and now I'm getting annoyed. I look up at Lindsay and she just looks away. I turn to Jess who has now turned around and walked off my bed. "Don? You too? Are you going to lie to me too!" I say a bit loud. He sighs hard and shakes his head. "I'm sorry guys, but she has to know." They all protest but he tells them that I should know and just kept quiet. I look up at Don now fearing the worst as he slowly begins to tell me what happened at my apartment and what conversation he and the team had heard and I'm sitting there in shock. "Is-is this true? I attacked him?" I ask in shock looking at them and not believing my actions. They all just nod. "Oh my god, how-how could I have done this to him. I would never! I would never hurt him. He means the world to me, I love him" I slowly confess not realizing that the door is now slightly open and Mac had heard my confession. "Ahem." We hear a voice at the door and as the whole team turns they stare in shock as they slowly move away and now I see the person at the door_

_"Mac?"_


	19. Chapter 19 (Chapter 10 cont)

_"Morning Mac." I hear her say to me snapping me out of my thoughts and I quickly sit up as I see her close and lock the door to the office along with pulling down the blinds so now no one could see inside. I stare at her a bit nervous and now feel pain due to the huge hard on that is now beginning to strain at my pants. Dammit how does she have this affect on me. I briefly look up at her and see that she is wearing one of my favorite shirts, low cut but decent enough. Uhhh Dammit what am I saying you're not supposed to be looking at her chest, come on Mac focus. "S-Stella May I ask what are you doing?" I question her after swallowing hard and nod at the door waiting for her to explain as to why she now has me a prisoner of my own office. The more I look at her in those tight jeans and that shirt, her smooth tan skin I can't help but have the flashbacks of us in her bed together. I close my eyes for a moment as I'm trying to gather myself and compose myself. I open my eyes and I see that she now has moved in front of me. She pushes me back into my chair and straddles my waist and slowly opens my shirt. I look up at her in shock but can't seem to move my hands to stop her, I don't want her to stop. She starts to caress my chest with her soft hands and slowly lowers herself to my ear and just licks it as in teasing me and that's where I just lost control as I now take my strong hands and hold her hips down hard making her feel my throbbing member and the look in my eyes is dark and lustful. _

_"Hmmm Mac" she moans softly as she grinds herself on me getting more of a feeling on how hard my cock is. I look up at her and she has her head back and eyes closed in pure bliss. It's an amazing view I think to myself as I lower my lips to her chest and place soft kisses slowly letting my tongue slip out and I lick her softly causing her to purr like a cat and I just smirk. She brings her head back down and stares at me with just pure lust in her eyes and I know she's turned on. I know she loves it and wants it as bad as I do. She moves to my neck placing small kisses and then softly sucking on it and I know she's leaving me a mark and all I can do is moan. "Hmmm Stella, baby" I hold her as tight as I can as I quickly get up while her legs are still wrapped around me and pull her towards the couch as sit and pull her with me and all she can do is let out this cute giggle. _

_"Hmmm Mac, I need you please. I can't deny myself to you any longer" I hear her plead as her hands remove my shirt and make their way to my pants. She moves her lips down my chest placing kisses and licks certain parts that even I didn't know were sensitive to a touch and my hips just arch upward as she found a spot and I hiss out in pleasure and she just smirks. Not making her wait any longer in a swift movement I flip us over and now I'm on top of her removing her shirt and bra and I just look at her beautiful body. "So beautiful" I whisper as I lower myself and please her the same way she did to me with soft kisses and licks on her chest giving each breast the same attention and I feel her nails dig into my back slowly clawing at me and it feels so good. I remove her pants and I take mines off along with my boxers and remove her panty. I place more kisses all over her body, making sure she's ready enough for me. Wanting to make sure I look up at her "y-you sure?" I ask hoping that after all this she hasn't changed her mind and she just nods. I try to head to my desk and she stops me. "Nooo don't go" the look in her eyes had some disappointment in them but I just wasn't about to not use protection, it's Stella, I wanna make sure I'm safe with her. "B-But Stella I'm not um" I try to protest. She just shakes her head as she places a hand on my heart, "I trust you" she says as she pulls me down for a passionate kiss and I know she gave me her permission to just go for it. " I love you Stella, I always have." I say softly as I look deep into her eyes and enter her as slow and soft as I can not wanting to hurt her. "I love you too Mac." She says in pleasure as she hisses and purrs and grips my back and keeps digging her nails into me. I keep a smooth rhythm and see her with her eyes closed and licking her lips and I can't get enough of her. She's so beautiful. "Uhh so close." I whisper softly trying to hold on and wait for her. "Now Mac, now" she moans loudly as she tightens her legs around my waist pushing me more into her and I'm amazed on how much she can take. I mean I'm not that huge but I consider myself blessed enough. Feeling myself let go I say her name sort of loud. "Uhhhhh Mac!" "Stella!" I let out a soft groan as I know I just released inside of her. I feel her body now shiver underneath mine and before I can ask if she was ok she pulls my lips to hers and softly bits my bottoms lip. "Hmmm" is all she can say as she closes her eyes. I smile back as I slowly flip us back over placing her on my chest and I close my eyes with a smile on my face. _

_"Mac? Mac! Wake up!"_


	20. Chapter 20 (Chapter 10 cont)

_I feel Stella shake me awake and all I can do is look around and see that I'm in my office, door open, blinds up, and Stella wearing the same clothes I had just taken off of her. The more I stare at her the more I feel myself get hard. "You ok?" She ask a bit concerned. I blink a few times as in trying to understand what the hell just happened. Dammit it was all a dream! Seriously, I whine out to myself. Shit, it-it felt so real. I -I need to get out of here. I let out a hard sigh as in a bit annoyed that it was all a dream but more that now I have another hard on and all because of Stella. "I um- I'm fine" I say quickly getting up and grabbing my jacket and placing it in front of me so she doesn't see my hard cock. "Hmmm must of been a good dream." She says in a tease causing me to stop just at my door. Without looking back I slightly turn and at first I wince because I need to desperately release this pain I have but I'm also curious to see if she heard me say anything. "Wh-what um did you hear?" I ask and instantly I'm afraid of her answer. "Nothing Mac, I just heard you shout my name but I thought it was because I was late, but when I saw you was asleep I knew you was dreaming." I simply nod and just walk away as fast as I can heading to the elevator on route to the locker room. _

_"Mac! Wait!" She yells out as she tries to come after me but stops once she seen the elevator door close. I make my way to the locker room and hang up my clothes in my locker and grab a towel and head into the men's showers. I turn the water on and just let it hit me. "Uhhhh Stella, why? Why are you doing this to me?" I say softly to myself unaware that she is now watching and listening to everything. I reach down and grab my cock and slowly start to jerk off once again for a second time today and shake my head in disbelief. Not even when I was married to Claire did I have to do this, my sex life with her was amazing, I could never complain but when I think of Stella oh man. Stella is more daring and her body is more, well it's in great shape, all those curves in the right places and her tan skin and dam those low cut shirts. I shake my head as I keep jerking off faster and harder feeling myself getting closer. I close my eyes and lick my lips as all I can picture was the dream I just had and that's what helped me bring myself to the edge. "Uhhhh Stella!" I moan loudly as I come hard and I have to hold the wall to stop myself from falling over. I let out a deep sigh and finish rinsing off and just as I turn off the water I hear footsteps running away. "Shit!" I curse out as I hope no one really heard me. I swallow hard as I head back to the locker room and quickly change and try to run out to see who was spying on me. I open the doors leaving the locker room and see Stella just turn the corner and head to the garage and I couldn't help but just smile at first. "Ok Bonasera, you wanna play hide and seek." I say in a smirk as I knew I had to get her back but how I thought to myself. After thinking of a plan, I pull out my phone and send her a text. _

_"WE NEED TO TALK!!!!" _


	21. Chapter 21 (Chapter 10 cont)

_I run as fast as I can, oh god I think he saw me. I think to myself as I finally reach my car which is still here from the night before knowing Mac gave me a ride home. As I sit back and catch my breath I can't get the images of Mac in the shower, he-he was moaning my name out and he was, I try to finish the thought but just can't my brain to say it. I-I've never done anything like his before, this is Mac we're talking about oh I definitely crossed the line this time, I know I'm as good as fired. But his body is in such good shape for his age, and his arms how they flex, and wow is he really packing. He's more than a decent size, and seeing him do that while thinking of me hmmm. Dammit Stella snap out of it, I shake the thought out of my head but can't believe that after 10 years I have known him I couldn't see this coming. I mean we've been through a lot together, we've had our share of kisses on the cheek, and hugs, and a few looks here and there but I never thought anything of it. We're just friends right, best friends as he made it clear to me last night. I do care a lot for him, I care too much that it bothers me he has that dam girlfriend of his. Why do I hate her so much, why, I question myself. I look up at the view mirror of my car and just sigh, oh who am I kidding, I'm jealous. It has to be that I'm jealous. Why else would it bother me that he's with Peyton. Because you're in love with him my heart tries to tell my brain. I sigh once more as I have no choice into finally admitting it to myself. "I love him, I'm in love with Mac Taylor." I say softly in my car. I simply shake my head and know that even though I admitted that to myself I knew I could never tell him, especially after seeing him well, eh I can't. It's never gonna happen. I need to get home, I have to get out of here. Just as I'm about to start the car I see my phone get a text and seeing that it's from Mac I get even more nervous, picking up the phone I see his message "__WE NEED TO TALK!" My eyes just go wide. _

_Dammit, he knows I was there, why else would he send me a message, and in all caps, oh crap he's pissed off. I swallow hard and begin to panic, what do I say, how do I handle this, I have to deny it. I have to say that I just stopped at the lockers and then went home. He-he can't prove I was in the showers watching him. Ok yea that it I'll lie my way out of this. I can do this. Taking a deep breathe I send him back a text, "my place in 30." I hit send and just drive home. Arriving at my place I see Mac still isn't around and I sigh in relief, I head upstairs and close the door behind me and go for a glass of wine. Taking a huge sip at first, I swallow hard and just close my eyes as all the flashback hit me like a ton of bricks. The night at the bar, the drinking, the laughter, the looks, the touching, him holding me in his arms, falling asleep on his chest, to now him in the shower. Dammit how am I going to lie to him if I can't get my brain to focus. I take another long sip and refill my glass. I keep drinking as in trying to get my thoughts together and no matter what I try to do my brain won't allow it to focus. I hear a soft knock at the door and I know it's him so taking one last gulp I go to the door and seeing that it's him I open it. "Mac?" I say not more in a question but just saying it as to what he wants to talk but not once did I look up at him. I can't face him yet. "May I come in?" He ask softly and I just nod. Stepping aside I let him pass and he quickly closes the door and locks it only to push me against it. It's wasn't hard but it was so unexpected. He pins me to the door, his legs pushing his way in between my private area and as he leans very close to me I look into his eyes and mine are just wide like a deer caught in headlights as he whispers into my ear_

_"Did you enjoy the show?" He says as he now looks up with a sly smirk on his face and I can't help but lick my lips and swallow hard and just stare at him not being able to answer. He moves to my ear again and whispers the same question now his fingers moving slowly down my arms and to my waist and leaving them just at my hips slowly teasing the small amount of bare skin from under my shirt and I just close my eyes. Oh my god this can't be happening. Mac wouldn't do this to me, but it's not like I wouldn't mind, I'm so turned on by this. He brings his hand up to my face causing me to finally look at him and I can see the look in his face as he tries to hold a huge laughter. "Mac, I-um, I" I try to answer as he finally lets me go and I quickly grab another glass of wine still trying to avoid his question. "Stella, answer me." He now begs as I feel him stand very close behind me that I can feel his breath on my neck as he places his hands on my arms._

_"Yes" I whisper out softly _


	22. Chapter 22 (Chapter 10 cont)

_The last thing I expected was for her to admit it and now by the way she's breathing I'm afraid my joke went to far and now I crossed the line. I can hear her softly cry and now I curse myself for doing this, but dammit why did she have to watch me. I let out a soft sigh "Stella I'm sorry" I say quickly letting go of her. "Look I'm really sorry, this isn't how I uh- well it's not how I saw it planned out in my mind" I confess as she now turns around and I can't help but feel bad when I see the fresh tears in her eyes. Afraid to make a move I just react like I normally would and I gently wipe away the tears with my thumb as I caress her cheek. "No Mac, I'm sorry for spying on you. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that." She says as she just leans into my touch and tries to take a sip of wine but I stop her. "Mac!" She wines and I shake my head. "No, no more drinking to avoid this. We really need to talk." I say softly as I place the glass down on the counter and take her hand and lead her to her couch. I sigh softly _

_"Look Stella, I don't know how to explain what you saw, or explain my actions or just how to explain any of this. All I know is that I would never ever disrespect you in any way." I take a deep breathe, "I should've have done what I did and well especially saying your name, but I- just" I try to finish but I can't get myself to admit the real reason to her afraid she doesn't feel the same. "Mac, I know you would never hurt me, and I don't blame you for well, trying to get back at me after all that just happened. I don't know what's been going on lately. All I know is that over the years I enjoy your company and well I just feel so safe around you and I'm afraid to lose all of that." I slowly look up at him and now I hope he understands how I feel. "You're not gonna lose me Stel, i'll always be here for you." He says to me holding my hands softly. "No Mac, you don't understand, it's just that I-" I try to confess it to him but I'm so afraid. I can't lose a 10 year friendship yet alone break up his relationship with Peyton. I shake my head and just try to avoid the whole topic. "You what?" He ask now curious and I know I have to do something to get him to leave before this hurts me more. "Nothing Mac, just forget it ok. It's nothing. Look let's just pretend nothing happened. I never saw or heard anything and that's it" I say getting up and going to get my glass of wine. "No stella tell me, please." I hear him beg and by the tone of his voice I now know that he too is hiding a secret. Silence consumes the room for a moment and I know he's giving me time to gather my thoughts. "Do you feel something for me?" He ask finally breaking the silence. I take a small drink of the wine and placing the glass back down I turn away because I'm too afraid to answer him. The look in his eyes shows nothing but confusion but also seeking answers and I just do the one thing I know i'll regret for the rest of my life. "No." I say in a low tone and I know that I'm not only hurting myself but I think I hurt him to. He looks away quickly and now I know it was like stabbing him in the heart with that. He gets up and heads to my door and I see him hesitate and now I'm wondering what the hell is in his mind and now I look at him confused. He slowly turns to me and just as he's at the door he looks back at me, " I know you're lying, but it's ok. I'm sorry about earlier. Don't worry nothing happened. It's all forgotten." He says in a hurt tone. He opens my door and is about to step out. "Ok Mac! I had enough of your games. First you come here and try to teach me a lesson I know I deserved but to come into my home and tell me to my face that I'm lying about having feelings for you that's just absurd you hear me how dare you-" I try to say before he grabs me hard into his arms and kisses me with all his might. I kiss back with the same amount of passion and he let's go of me licking his lips and a smug smile on his face. _

_"That's how I know you're lying." He says as he walks away leaving me there standing confused._


	23. Chapter 23 (The hospital cont)

_"Mac?" I say in a soft tone. "Come on, let's give them privacy." Jess says as she gets up and leaves the room followed by the others. I pat the bed so he can come closer. "I'm sorry!" We say at the same time and he let's out a small laugh. "Mac, I'm sorry I hurt you." I say taking his hand into mine and looking at him in remorse. "Stella, I'm the one who is sorry for not protecting you, if I only had just taken you home." He says in a tone which I know is eating him up inside. "Mac look at yourself, look at what I've done to you." I say pulling at the torn shirt that now has my dried blood on it. "Look at your hand! Look at what I did to your face. I- I can't take that back." I say in tears. He looks at me and pulls me closer to him. "It's not your fault, and this," He holds up his bandaged hand. "This is me letting my anger out, if it wasn't that he was already dead, I'd kill him myself. He hurt you and I," He sighs. "Maybe if I just would've told you the truth before none of this would've happened." He says as he let's go of me and looks away. "What truth Mac? What are you hiding?" I ask with an arched brow as I turn his face back to look at mine. "Do you remember the day after the bar? When I went to your place and well-" I just nod. "I should've just told you that I love you. That I always have and always will. I kept denying it for fear you didn't feel the same way which is why I really started paying attention to Peyton. She's been after me for months, and when I saw that you was seeing Frankie more often I knew I had no chance with you. I-I'm sorry I never told you. A-and for the record, I've never done anything with her, nor have I ever well you know, done that in her name." He says a bit shy. I look at him and just let his words sink into my mind. He loves me, he's in love with me like I am with him. "Stella?" He questions as I just shake my head. "Since you're being honest I might as well be honest too. The night from the bar is one that at first was blurry but after remembering what happened and how I just fell asleep on you and knowing you were holding me, I too am guilty of pleasuring myself in the shower saying your name. And when I saw you in the shower, I didn't know what to think, I was confused and I just had to lie and say I didn't have feeling for you because you were with Peyton. It wasn't right. But I've always loved you too Mac, ever since the first day I met you. I feel in love with you." I sigh as I finally confess my feelings to him. __He looks up at me and pulls me closer to him and stares into my eyes. Knowing that he wants to kiss me but is afraid of making the first move again I pull him closer and kiss his lips with nothing but pure passion. After a few minutes_

_"Wow!" We say in unison and just smile._


	24. Chapter 24 (A month later)

_It's been already one month since I was released from the hospital and been staying with the girls. Besides working in the office and not in the field I'm looking forward into getting back into the action outside. It's also been a month since Mac and I have started seeing each other out of the office and off the clock. We've managed to keep acting like nothing has happened while we're at work so the team doesn't suspect but I think they know something. I started looking into apartments for myself so I can just live my life privately and the girls can get back to their lives with the men they love. I make my way to Mac's office with 2 coffees in hand and hoping that he'll finally let me work outside. _

_"Morning Mac," I say with a huge smile on my face and I know I have to do a better job at hiding my feelings for him. "Morning Stel," He says trying to hide his smile but he fails. He shakes his head in disbelief, "you know at this rate, everyone will know that we're dating." He says as he sips his coffee. "It wasn't me that confessed in plain hospital that you love me Mac, the whole team did hear you, and what if they do find out. We're all mature adults. We never let it interfere with work." I say as I sit on his couch and drink my coffee. "But still Stella, I can't allow this to get out. Now don't get me wrong, I love you I really do it's just the chief, he won't allow it." I hear him say with a worried tone. "Oh Mac, please you've saved his ass so many times that he will be owing you favors til after you're dead." He just laughs at my smart remark and shakes his head at me as he makes his way next to me. " so, do you have any plans tonight?" He ask and I'm not realizing that he is planning something special so I simply tell him the truth. "No, just checking out a few places after work, I don't want to be a burden on the girls anymore. I need my space again." I say and he looks a bit disappointed. "Oh, ok well then you can leave early if you want." He tried to get up and I stop him. _

_"Mac? Talk to me, did you need me to stay late or anything?" I ask concerned thinking it was actually about work. "No it's not a work related issue, i um, well I know it's only been a month but I wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat?" He says and I just giggle at his attempt to ask me out on a date. "Mac Taylor are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I ask with sarcastic tone but smile widely. "Yes, but it's not actually out in like a public setting, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner, you know just the 2 of us" he says in a nervous tone and I can't help but smile at how adorable he is. "I'd love to." I say excited. "So what time shall I stop by? I need to get ready you know." I say standing up and he just smiles. "Umm 7 is fine. But you don't have to dress up you know, I don't care what you wear." He says and I know I have to joke with him "ok so i'll wear a big trench coat and nothing underneath is that ok?" I say to him just as he was drinking his coffee causing him to almost choke on it. "__Wait, what? No, I- um don't um, dammit Stella!" I say to her as she is now in pure laughter "ok, ok i'll just wear something nice and simple but you have to wear something nice too?" I tease. "I'm not wearing a tux" he says with a serious tone. "No tux, and no tie, just casual Mac, although you would look great in just nothing." I tease again and he just looks at me with an arched brow and laughs. I walk towards him and kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. _

_"See you tonight handsome." _


	25. Chapter 25 (Date Night Stella’s POV)

_I look at myself in the mirror once more admiring the new dress I bought myself earlier. Luckily the girls are working late and won't see me in this outfit. It's a long red dress with a small opening in between my chest. "Perfect." I say as I smile and finish pinning up my hair leaving a few strands hanging down. I put on some perfume and check that my makeup is ok, one final look and I grab my purse and head out the door. Hailing a cab to Mac's place I can't help but feel nervous as to our date alone not to mention the box I sent to his apartment with a brand new shirt for him to wear. I still felt guilty for what I did to him a month ago. He has a few scars in his hand from the broken glass when he punched my mirror but the one I could never forgive myself for is the one I left on his cheek, it's not deep but if you see close enough it's visible. I shake my head trying to not remember that horrible day and try to focus on the present. He's invited me to dinner, he cooks, I think to myself, but he barely eats, I have to remind him to eat something from time to time. I don't know why I'm so nervous, this is Mac, I mean it'll be the first time we'll be alone in an intimate setting, I know I trust him completely and he'll never do anything I don't want to do, but the thing is I don't know if I could control myself. We're both guilty of doing things to ourselves in the shower while thinking of each other but then again what happens if the situation becomes real. Will he be scared, will I be scared, oh who am I kidding, I'd do anything just to be in his arms. Even if we don't do anything sexual, I just love how he just holds me, I feel so safe, I could never get enough of him. _

_Arriving at his building I pay the driver and make my way inside and up to his floor. I hesitate a bit before I knock. Come on Stella, it's just Mac, you can do this, I take a deep breathe and just as I was about to knock, the door opens and I see Mac standing there with the shirt I bought for him and holding a single red rose and I can't help but smile widely. __"H-hi," I managed to say softly still not taking my eyes off of him. There he is in black dress pants, and a royal blue shirt I got him with the first 2 buttons opened, clean shaved and his cologne that I love is driving my mind wild. He smiles as he just stares at me in my red dress. "H-hi, wow you look gorgeous." He says sheepishly as he hands me the rose. "Do you trust me?" He ask and I just arch a brow but nod. "Close your eyes." He whispers. I feel my stomach in knots and my nerves kick in more but trusting him I close my eyes and let him guide me inside his apartment. "Wait here, don't peek." He whispers once more as he goes to lock the door. He comes up from behind me and slowly puts his arms around me and I can't help but to lean back, my body already responding to his touch. His hands are at my waist and my hands go on top of his and my body once again with a mind of his own arches itself back as I feel his lips softly at my ear, and I feel myself grow wet and I feel like skipping dinner and just devouring him right here. "Open your eyes." He whispers into my ear as I feel him hold me tighter in his arms. I look around and he has the lights softly dimmed, candles on the table, a vase with a dozen roses in the corner with a card for me along with a gift that is wrapped, the food at a low temperature to remain warm and a bottle of wine chilled on the side, and as if in cue, smooth jazz started to softly play from his stereo and my eyes just can't believe what I'm seeing. He did this all for me._

_"Wow, Mac, I- I oh my god this is beautiful." He comes from behind me and takes my hand leading me to the table and after he serves us and I see it's my favorite meal, we sit down to eat a nice meal. I insisted on helping him with the dishes but he said that we're on a date and he won't allow it. I see him clean up and I can't help but smile in thinking what it would be like if this was something everyday. He's such a gentleman, he cooks, he cleans, does the dishes, I'm so lucky to have him in my life. He comes back to me with another glass of wine and sits by me on his couch and I can't thank him enough for dinner as I just admire the roses and keep looking at the gift that's right next to them and suddenly I feel like a kid on Christmas morning anxious to open it up. He looks up at me with a smile "Not yet," he says and I just pout. He stands up and holds out his hand. "Dance with me" I look up at him and can't believe my ears, Mac dance? Seriously? Still in shock I just get up and he pulls me really close to his body just as a new song was coming up and we start to sway to the music. I look into his blue eyes and I feel like I'm lost, I can't get enough of him but I see something different in his look. His eyes are bright and they sparkle, but have a look as if he's planning something. He's just smiling and holding me in his arms and not once does he take his look off me and now I'm wondering if he's trying to make me fall under a spell. "Mac, why are you looking at me like that?" I question, I mean I'm not scared or creeped out but I've never seen this look on him and now I don't know what he's up to. "You're just so beautiful Stella, how could I have not told you sooner how I felt about you. We-" he tries to finish and I just kiss his lips softly. "We were just afraid Mac, but what matters is now." I say softly and smile as the music stops and he looks up at me and nods to the present that I still keep looking at occasionally and he just laughs. "Ok you can open it." He says now grabbing it and handing it to me as we sit back on the couch. I let out this small squeal and clap my hands excitedly. Slowly removing the ribbon I open up the box and just gasp in shock my eyes now wide. _

_"Mac, oh my god!"_


	26. Chapter 26 (Date Night Mac’s POV)

_I get home from work to see the mailman knocking on my door with a package and I find it strange because I didn't order anything. After signing for it I head inside and quickly open it up only to have a huge smile on my face as I see a royal blue shirt with a note in Stella's handwriting "_please wear this tonight." _Setting the shirt aside I get myself together in the kitchen to prepare a meal for us. Now I gotta be honest I haven't really cooked in years, last I remember was maybe when I was with Claire. Something I tried to surprise her with and I was surprised it actually turned out well. I take a deep breathe as I prepare a meal I know Stella will love as I remember her mentioning it to me as her favorite. I smile as I finish up a few more things and making sure everything taste good. I leave it at a low temp and grab a bottle of wine and set it to chill. Adjusting the stereo and setting up a smooth jazz cd I just let it play as I go and set the table. I arrange the dozen roses in a vase in the corner along with a card I had gotten Stella and a gift. I was nervous buying it, now don't think it's intimate clothing, I don't think I could ever buy something like that but it's a set of earrings and a necklace to match but I was undecided as to get emerald to match her eyes or just her birthstone. Choosing wisely I went with her birthstone and I had also bought a heart shaped gold platted necklace with small diamonds around the heart and had it engraved on site. Naturally it cost much more having it done at that moment, but for Stella price meant nothing to me. Seeing that everything was in order I head towards the bathroom to take my shower and get myself ready for my date with Stella._

_I quickly shower and do a light shave so my face won't be too rough, turning off the shower I quickly dry off and start getting dressed. In between I'm running back and forth on making sure I don't over cook anything and getting dressed, I look like a cartoon character on steroids. I stop at my mirror and see myself in black dress pants and the royal blue shirt that Stella bought for me and I can't help but smile. I leave the first two buttons opened and started to think on how did she pick up on my size and style. I mean I'm not complicated, in fact I'm very simple but I know she spent a lot buying me a very nice name brand shirt and the material feels so soft. But of all the colors she is seen me in this is the one she chose and I know it must be her favorite color on me. I remember on occasions how she would say it brings out the color in my eyes and I would just smile sheepishly like I'm doing now. Ok Mac, relax she'll be here any minute. I apply a few sprays of cologne and one last look I head to the door, grabbing another rose I had bought separately so I can greet her at the door I walk over and take a look at the peephole and see she has arrived and wow does she look amazing._

_Opening the door I see her standing there in a long red dress with a small opening right in the middle of her breast area and her hair is pinned up with some strands to the side and I just can't help but smile and admire how amazing she looks in her outfit. "H-hi" she manages to say as she stares at me and I can tell she likes what she sees. I greet her and tell her how gorgeous she looks as I hand her the single rose. I ask her if she trust me and she arches her brow as into why am I asking her this but she just nods and I lead her inside my apartment. Quickly closing and locking the door I place my arms around her from behind and I can feel her body immediately arch itself into mine. Oh God, I swallow hard as I have to control myself as I feel myself get hard. The way her body just feels against mine and how it just responds to it, I just feel like taking her to the bedroom and making her mine. Mac focus, it's a date. I tell her to open her eyes and she looks around at how I had set up the table and had more roses waiting for her along with a card and a gift and she is in total shock._

_"Wow, Mac, I -I oh this is beautiful." I hear her say as I come from behind her and walk her to the table. Serving her plate she just smile and tells me how it's her favorite and I just smile as we sit to eat and enjoy the meal. As we finished the meal I gather everything and start washing the dishes and I see her insist on helping but I told her no that we're on a date and I'm not allowing it. She simply smiles and gets up to take a seat on the couch and just watches me and take occasional glances at her gift that is wrapped in the corner next to the roses. Finishing up I make my way back to her with 2 glasses of wine and just sit next to her as she once again thanks me for the lovely meal. She keeps looking anxiously at her present and I can't help but laugh as I know she looks like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open that special gift up. I distract her by asking her to dance and now I know she must think I'm up to something. I don't dance at all but I would do it with her and I want her to remember this date, besides I wanna hold her in my arms once more. While dancing I can't keep my eyes off her but little did I know my own eyes would betray me as I know they're sparkling more and I see she noticed it and asked me as to why and I looking at her in that way and all I did was answer her by saying how could I have never told her my feeling for her before. I couldn't finish my sentence before she kisses my lips softly and tells me that we were both afraid but all that matters is now. She looks once more at the gift and I know that if she doesn't open this soon she'll be staring at it all night. Telling her she can open her gift she squeals and claps like a small child and I can't help but smile at her childish behavior. She opens up the box only to have her eyes open up wide and stare in shock. _

_"Mac, oh my god!"_


	27. Chapter 27 (Date Night cont)

_"Mac, oh my god!" I hear Stella say in shock as she looks at her present. "Mac, this- this is my birthstone h-how did you?" I hear her ask me confused. I smile as I look into her eyes. "Stella, how could I ever forget your birthday, I looked up which birthstone it is and picked that one. And this one, well this one I had it made special I said pointing to the heart shaped necklace. I see her pick it up and admire it. "Mac, it's so beautiful, a-are these real diamonds? Mac this must of cost a fortune? I- I" She starts to talk "I don't really look at price value. I wanted something you can wear to think of me and after I had got these I saw this and I knew I had to get it. It shined so bright, like a star. And I just thought of you, I can't really explain it, it's just- " I get stuck on my words as she just puts the box to the side and kisses my lips. "It's beautiful Mac, you don't need to explain it." She says as she now picks it up and notices the engraving on it and looks up at me in shock. "Mac, th-this is, you had it engraved. I- it's my name in Greek. But Mac, how did you?" She ask so confused. After laughing at her attempt to speak I take the necklace and place it around her neck. "__epeidí_ s '_agapó_" _I softly whisper in her ear and she turns to me in a flash. "Mac, where did you learn to say that?" _**For those who don't know what I just put. It translates to because I love you in Greek. **"_I've been practicing for a few days now." Did I get it right?" She just smiles and nods as she kisses my lips once more only with more passion. Moving away for air I just look at her and I can still see the confusion in her eyes. "Mac, I- I feel so bad, here you are getting me all these expensive gifts and all I got you was a shirt." She says a bit sad. I take her hands into mine causing her to look into my eyes. "I'm not competing here. I did this because I want to, and because I love you. I wanted you to remember our first official date as the best night of your life. Your gift to me is seeing you happy that you enjoyed them." I tell her as I lean in and kiss her cheek. _

_"Mac Taylor you surprise me. You cook, you clean, you do romantic gestures, you must be really in love." She says and I just smile "Yea but don't tell my partner, she's a very jealous person. She might put you in the morgue." I say with a smirk on my face as I know she knew I was referring to her. "Well then, we will have to keep this a secret." She teases back and winks at me and I can't help but laugh at her remark. How does she do that, I think I can always get the last laugh and she gets me back. "You feel like dancing some more?" I ask with an arched brow and now I do it purposely knowing it's a look she likes. "Of course." She says to me as I now help her up and pull her close to my body and move to whatever song was playing. Didn't really listen much to it, was to focused on holding her in my arms and just enjoying her company. The more we move together the more I feel my body betray itself to her. My heart starts racing, and I feel myself grow hard and I know it won't be long before she notices it. I feel her get closer and she now has her lips on my neck and I inhale hard as I feel her place soft kisses on a sensitive point I have and now I don't know what's going to happen. She keeps places kisses on my neck and occasionally licking my neck and I unconsciously moan out loudly and I can feel her smile as I know she found a weak point of mine. Dammit she's good, I have to do something but I don't want to stop her. I'm enjoying this and I want to see how much more she'll do, but the next thing that happens caught me off guard and left me in shock as she whispers in my ear. _

_"I want you to make me yours Mac." _


	28. Chapter 28 ( The Bedroom)

_I look at her after what she whispered and I can't believe my ears. "You-you sure?" I ask wanting to make sure she was ready for that part of the relationship. She simply nods as she kisses my lips softly and takes my hand and starts walking with me to my bedroom. Dammit she's gonna be the death of me, she's taken total control of me and we haven't even taken off our clothes yet, and I haven't even tried to stop her and I don't think I could. Now it's my turn to have knots in my stomach, I mean it's not like I'm not ready. God only knows how much I want her and my body knows it too, but what if I'm not what she expects. I mean she did see me in the shower already and knows how my body is and it hasn't scared her away. "'Mac?" She says softly snapping out of my mental thought. I look up at her and I can't help but smile. "You ok? Did I?" She starts to question and now I curse myself for letting her think something wrong. "I'm fine, I'm just- I- I just wanna make sure you're ok with this." I say still unsure if it's the wine and also after what happened to her a month ago I want to make sure she's ok showing her body to me. "You know, since the um- well I just don't want to" I try to explain my actions "I trust you with my life Mac, and I know that you will never hurt me." she says as she looks into my eyes and slowly unbuttons my shirt and I just look at her and let her take over. "Mac, I just love your body." She says softly as she runs her hands on my chest and down my abs, and I can't help but close my eyes to her touch. She goes lower and stops just at my waist as if asking permission to take them off and I open my eyes only to have her quickly turn around and have her back to me and I know it's my turn to slowly undress her._

_I place soft kisses on the back of her neck as I lower the zipper to her dress and see how it just slowly falls to the ground revealing a matching red bra and panties and my eyes can't believe the beauty of her body. She slowly turns around after stepping out of the dress "W-wow, y-you're so beautiful." I say as I just look at her body and carefully caress her not wanting to scare or harm her, but once again she takes control as she just pulls me and pushes me towards the bed and I land a bit rough as she now climbs on top of me and my eyes are just wide staring at her take control. I lick my lips at the site of her now on top of me and I feel my dick harden. I raise my hands to caress her whole body and she just arches herself back and I know I need to please her, I quickly flip her from on top of me and I remove the rest of my clothes just staying in black boxers and I place small kisses all over her body. "Hmmm Mac, please, I need you." I hear her beg and I just smile softly as I continue to tease her with kisses and licks. I remove her bra and panty and take in more of her beauty. "Beautiful" I whisper "Maccccc" She starts to whine and now I just laugh as she sounds so adorable. I remove my boxers and I look up into her eyes "I love you stella, and I always will." I whisper softly to her making her aware that my feelings are sincere and true. "I love you too Mac, since the day we met." I careful position myself on top of her and slowly enter her as she grips my back with her nails and hisses our in pleasure."hmmmm" she moans. "Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" I ask in concern. "Dammit Taylor, don't ruin this moment. You know what move!" She says as she pushes me to the side and once again takes control and my eyes open in shock. Dam this woman will definitely be the death of me. I try to keep to her rhythm as she is now ridding me and I'm just holding her hips and seeing her with her eyes closed in pure bliss and it's such an amazing view I don't even care that she has take control. As long as she is pleased and happy I couldn't even care less. "Uhhh Mac, so good." She moans and her voice is now in an erotic state and I can feel her in the edge. She lowers herself down to my neck and kisses softly at my sensitive spot, "your mine, only mine" she whispers as she now sucks my neck and I know she is going to leave a mark but I didn't care. I am hers. "Mac! Uhh, so close." She moans as I feel her wall tighten around me and now it's my turn. I flip us back over and I go faster and harder into her. "Uhhh Stella!" I moan as I go a bit harder as I feel her nails dig into me. She lifts up her legs and pushes me more into her and I'm amazed on how much she can take. I feel my self just at the edge as I hear her moan my name once more. "Mac! Oh Mac, I'm- I'm uhh" I kiss her lips as I just push one more time harder releasing myself inside of her. "Hmmmm Stella!" I softly groan as I move my lips to her neck and softly kiss not wanting to leave a mark on her. I feel her shiver under me but as I look down she has this smile in her face and I know she is satisfied. " wow Mac, you're amazing." She says she she gets comfortable on my chest. We share one last passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms. __Hours later the phone rings half asleep I reach for it, "hmm Taylor" I answer "Mac? Why do you have Stella's phone?" I hear Don on the other end and my eyes just open wide as I see the other phone on the night table _

_"Dammit!"_


	29. Chapter 29 (The bedroom cont)

_"Dammit!" I curse out "Stella is uh- um." I stammer as I can't think of nothing to say "Hey Mac! You want some coffee, we have to finish those papers!" I hear her shout saving my ass in the call. "Oh so you guys are working from home, sorry Mac, the girls were wondering where Stella was as she didn't answer when they called" I hear him say and I know I have to think fast. "Yea flack, it was getting late, I just order some take out from the diner across the street and tried to finish some paperwork and I started to dose off and didn't realize i picked up her phone um is there something you need?" I ask a bit annoyed now. "Nope, your good just wanted to know if Stella was ok but seeing she's with you then I'm not__worried." I hear him say and I can tell with the tone of his voice he's got a cocky smile on his face. I hang up and fall back on the pillow only to hear her giggle at the whole situation. "May I ask what's so funny?" I say turning to her. "You look so cute when your confused." She says and then laughs. "You think that's funny. Hmmm how about this." I say as I get on top of her and slowly tickle her sides causing more laughter to fill the room and I can't help but pull her into my arms and start another love session with her. "__"Hmmmmm. Wow Mac." She says exhausted. "Hmmmm Stella." I moan softly as she slowly leaves another love bite on my neck and now I know i have to wear a turtle neck. I pull her close to me and we fall asleep once more in each other's arms. I wake up and feel the bed empty, but as I sit up I get the smell of food and I can't help but smile as I know she's in the kitchen. Putting on my boxers I get up from the bed and make my way out the room to find her in the kitchen in nothing but my shirt that I had on last night. The longer I stare at her in just my shirt and see her long tan legs I can't help but get hard and I have to shake the thought quickly off. I make my way to her slowly and wrap my arms around her. "Hmmmm smells good." I say as I slowly kiss her neck. "Hmmm Mac, br-breakfast is almost ready." She manages to say as she leans into my touch. "Uh uh I meant you. You smell good." I mumble into her ear as I continue my conquest on her neck. I see her reach to turn off the stove and turns around and quickly jumps up wrapping her legs around my waist. I pull her back and sit her up on the counter and just continue to devour her neckline. "Hmmm so good." She moans and now I suck harder and she just turns her head to the side more as in allowing me to continue. "Mac!" She moans softly as i feel her gently clawing at my back. I move up and kiss her lips softly as her legs are still wrapped around me and I move back and just admire her in my shirt. "You look amazing in my shirt." She smiles and leans into it "hmm still smells like you." We continue to kiss and then she pushes me off and I pout. "Hey!" She just giggles as she jumps off the counter. "Come on I didn't make this so it can get cold." She says grabbing some plates and serving me breakfast. We sit and eat and just enjoy the moment unti...__"Ring ring." We hear both our phone go off._


	30. Chapter 30 (Duty Calls)

**Chapter 30 (Duty Calls)**

_"Ring ring." I go and make sure I grab my phone this time and answer "Taylor, yea, yup ok i'll be there soon." I finish hanging up as I hear Stella being briefed on her case. I look up her and give a weak smile. "Duty calls." We both day at the same time and we just laugh. I help her with the dishes so we can finish faster. "You know if we shower together we can get ready faster?" I hear her say and I just look at her and smirk. "I don't own a fruity or girly body wash." I tease back causing her to slap me in the arm hard. "Hey ouch! What's that for." I say grabbing my arm pretending it hurts. "Just cause I'm a woman doesn't mean I have to use fruity and girly stuff I don't mind a manly body wash." She says as she just walks off and makes her way to my room only to squeal as I run after her causing her to giggle. "Mac! Stop!" She squeals as I start to tickle her sides. I head into the shower and drop off my boxers in the laundry basket and step inside setting the temperature to warm. A few seconds later I feel her hands on me and I just smile as I lean into her touch. We take turns soaping each other up and as we're rinsing we couldn't help but have one last love session and this one was more intense than the first 2. It's interesting how sex in the shower feels more erotic than doing it under the sheets. One last moan from each one of us and I feel her shiver in my arms and I hold onto her right as I came hard and released inside her once more._

_I hand her a spare towel and I dry off with mine and go in search of something with a turtle neck. Luckily it's still cold outside and well I can play it off with the weather but I think it'll be more than obvious with both of us showing up in turtle neck shirts, but I can always deal with that later. "Here your going to have to wear these. I say handing her a pair of my boxers briefs and a dark blue turtle neck shirt." She arches a brow but then giggles. "Me wearing ur boxers briefs, oh that's cute." She says trying them on and I can't help but laugh. A lil awkward but she looks good in them. "Mac, I can't wear this." She says holding up the shirt. "Unless you want everyone to see that then it's up to you." I say nodding to her neck making her go and look in the mirror. "Macccc," She half whines. Now I'm not sure whether to feel bad or I look up at her and now I know she sensed it. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away. It-it'll never happen again. I swear." I say running up to her and now with a worried look on my face and it's her turn to feel bad. "Mac, oh god no Mac. Don't do this to yourself. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind it. Don't ruin this moment please. Oh Mac please." I hear her beg as she caresses my cheek and I'm looking at her with remorse in my eyes and now I know she feels bad. "Mac, baby please. I'm sorry. I don't mind you claiming me as yours. In fact look at yours she softly touches the 2 marks she left on me. This is from our love Mac, please don't beat yourself about it. It's just what will I say if someone asks. No one has ever seen me in a turtleneck?" She says worried and I give her a weak smile. "Me neither, you- you sure you're not upset about this?" I ask weakly touching the small love mark I left on her neck. She shakes her head. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't leave me more. I'm not a big fan of it but when you're in the moment it's hard to stop it. I love it Mac, I'm surprised you're not complaining about my nails on your back. Looks like a kitten attacked you." I have tease him. He looks in his mirror and sees the scratches and smiles. "You know that when you're in the moment it's hard to stop." He says using my own line against me and for the first time I have no comeback. I just simply get dressed and look at him. "So what else am I going to wear? You have some jogging pants or sweats?" I ask as I see him look in his draws for clothes. "You might have to do extra shopping and leave some clothes here just in case you know- you work late nights with the boss." He flirts and I just smile at his attempt. We finally get dressed and I grab badge and gun from my bag and head out the door with Mac._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 (Moving in together)**

_We arrive to the crime scene and I'm already getting looks as to why I'm in a turtleneck and wearing sweats that are naturally bigger than me. Although they're snug, they are still very baggy and I know I'll have to answer their questions later. Right now it's all about getting through this crime scene and heading back to the lab where I can at least change my pants and save these for when i'm at Mac's apt and I sleep over. "So I take it you had to stay over at Mac's last night" Don says with a huge smirk on his face. "Uh- yea, we worked til pretty late and I didn't want to make him drive me back home so late at night, so i just um borrowed the first thing i grabbed." i try to justify myself hopefully they don't put much thought into it. "Hey Mac, Stella looks better in your clothes than you do." Don teases him as he briefs us on what he knows about the crime scene. "Well that's everything, I'll see you guys back at the lab," Stella says as she catches a ride with Lindsay leaving Mac there to just keep staring at her. "So you and Mac, hmmm." Lindsay starts to tease me as she drives us back to the lab. "Oh come on Linds, not you too." Stella starts to whine. "Come on, Stella, Don calls you last night and Mac answers your phone and now you're dressed in his clothes wearing a turtleneck, don't act like if you didn't end up in bed with him" she says looking at me then back at the road. "LINDSAY!" I shout back causing her to just laugh. "Ok, ok, I won't pressure you to answer but I just wanna know how was it?" she ask all curiously. "LINDSAY!" i shout once more and she just laughs harder as she parks the car and takes her kit with her part of the evidence to the lab. Shaking my head i take mines inside and take it to the lab as i start to process the evidence and see if I find anything._

_Hours later we finally wrap up the case arresting the person responsible and I take the report to Mac's office, seeing him on the phone I stand outside and just wait for him to finish. I see him hang up and he gestures me inside and the way he is looking at me i just can't help but feel my body on fire. "Hey!" he says as he looks up at me with a smile. "Hi" I say back to him as i walk over and lean against the desk. "You ready to go home?" I nod as i see him grab some empty boxes in his hand and i look up at him confused. "W-whats with the boxes?" I say as i arch my brow at him. "Its for all of your stuff, might as well bring all of your clothes with you and we'll take it back to my place since you'll be staying with me." he says with a smile. I look up at him and smirk, "What makes you think I'm staying with you?" i tease back as i lean in and kiss his lips." He smirks back, "Remember, I told you you're gonna have to work lots of late nights with the boss and well I do have a spare room we can store your stuff in." He teases as he winks at me. "Well what am I going to tell my boyfriend? If he finds out I'm working every night late and with the boss he's gonna get jealous." I tease as i move closer to him and I start to kiss his neck making him moan in pleasure and dropping the boxes and pulling me into his arms. "Don't start something you can't finish." He whispers in my ear making me shiver. "Mmmmaaaccc!" i moan out and just arch my body into his. "I- I" i start to say and he moves back picking up the boxes and i look at him annoyed. "Mac really?" i say crossing my arms around my chest and he just laughs. "Come on Stella, the faster we get your stuff packed and back to my place the faster I can pleasure you the way you want." he flirts and i smile as i walk out with him and head towards the elevator and head to the garage where his car is parked. He quickly drives us back to the apartment I was sharing with the girls and I take advantage they're out on a date with the guys. It takes us at least 3 trips with the stuff I had and now we head back to my new apartment where I will be living with Mac. We park right in front of his apartment and it takes us 3 trips again to bring all of my stuff up. I take out my cell and order us some pizza knowing that neither of us is in the mood to cook. I grab 2 beers and set it in the freezer for a few mins so it can be nice and cold for when Mac is ready to drink them. I also set a soda bottle in there so it can be cold enough for me to drink. I start to pack the clothes into his spare room as I hear the door and I see Mac heading over and paying for the pizza. "Stella baby come and eat, you can do that later." he says as he comes into the room and pulls me to his arms and i just melt. "Mac, you know I can't resist your touch." i whisper softly. "I know baby, but let's eat so i can help you finish up in here and then we can take a nice shower together where I can love you the way you want me to." he says and I just look at him and smile. God this man is just amazing, I'll never get tired of him. I take out the beers and head over to the coffee table with him right at my heels with 2 plates of pizza behind him as we settle in front of the tv and just watch a comedy movie that caught both of our attention._


End file.
